


To Whatever End

by The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court/pseuds/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court
Summary: What happens if the Valg didn't exist?What happens if Maeve was a Fae queen?TO READ THIS STORY YOU NEED TO HAVE READ THE ENTIRE THRONE OF GLASS SERIES!!! I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Description of all of the Characters

Hey guys. 

Aelin

Main character. Crown Princess of Terrasen. Rhoe and Evalin are her parents. Orlon is her uncle and the current King of Terrasen. 

Dorian

Current King of Adarlan. His parents just died. ( He doesn't have any siblings)

Aedion

Aelin's cousin. General Ashryver. Head of Bane. 

Elide

Future Lady of Perranth. ( Perranth is the second-largest city in the Kingdom of Terrasen. It is ruled by the house of Lochan. Elide's family). Best friend of Aelin. 

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius is a Fae Prince, warrior, and one of the six elite warriors that make up Maeve's Cadre. He is blood sworn to Maeve.

Benson, Remelle and Essar

Remelle is an arrogant, possessive female who holds disdain for those with diluted or non-existent Fae blood. She is very vain and uses her position to excuse her insults and snarky remarks. She comes with the treaty to Adarlan and Terrasen. Remelle has the ability to learn any language. 

Essar is a noble female who comes with the treaty to Doranelle. Has fire powers

Benson is a noble male who comes with the treaty to Doranelle. Has the ability to turn invisible. 

Rhoe

Prince of Terrasen. Aelin's father. 

Evalin

Princess of Terrasen. Aelin's mother. Has water powers. Originally from Wendyln. 

Orlon

Current King of Terrasen. Aelin's uncle.

Lysandra

Shapeshifter. Best friend of Aelin. 

Bane

The famous army of Terrasen. 

Chaol

Captain of the Royal Guard. Lord of Anielle. His father died of a heart attack. 

Yrene

Chaol's girlfriend. Has healing powers. From Adarlan, Fenharrow. 

Nyssa

A member of the Royal guard. (Terrasen) 

Maeve

Is a total bitch. The Queen of Doranelle. Fae, not Valg. Valg does not exist in this book.


	2. Description of all of the Characters

Aelin POV

"I can't believe that your allowed to go to Adarlan", Aedion whined. "There is no way I would have been allowed to go there at your age. That is so not fair."

"Aedion! Can you please shut the hell up!"

"Yes cousin, Aedion replied sarcastically."

"I'm not going for that long anyway Aedion. I'm only going for six months. Calm down!"

"Well Aelin, if your going to Adarlan you have to know how to protect yourself."

"Aedion, I am not some baby who can't protect themselves, also I'm not going alone. Chaol and Dorian will be with me."

"I wish I could go with you!"

"It will be fine Aedion! I can take care of myself."

" Yes I know its just I want to be there. Stop being an overbearing territorial-"

"- Fae bastard, " Aedion finished off for me"

"Yep you guessed it."

Time Skip-two hours later

"I'll miss you so much. Are you sure you have to leave? "

Yes, Lys. I am going to Adarlan. It'll be fine. Don't worry yourself."

"Well if your going you have to promise to write to me every Tuesday. Promise?"

"I promise. I can't leave you alone with only Aedion. You won't survive. Promise me you won't hide in my suitcase."

"But, But, But. . . "

"Promise me?"

"Okay, fine, I promise. Let's pack your suitcase, we need to make sure we pack a dress in case there is a ball. "

"Dorian didn't say there would be a ball."

"We'll just pack one maybe two- lets pack three."

"Lys, surely I don't need that many!"

"We don't know."

"I want to pack my running clothes, just because I'm in Adarlan doesn't mean that i have to stop my routine. "

"If we are going along with your routine we also need to pack your make up. Jeez we are going to have to pack like six suitcases. "

"When are you leaving?"

"In a day Lys."

* In walked Ren, Aedion and Elide*

"Hey !"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Gee guys don't worry that this is my royal chambers which no one is allowed in. What would've happened if you had walked into me doing something private?"

Ren: :"Depending on how private we would be extremely embarrassed!"

"You guys need to learn to knock before entering!"

Ren: "Yeah okay Your Highness"

"Ren, stop being a smart ass! "

Ren: "Why of course, Your Royal Highness. So what's this about you going to Adarlan without telling us?"

"Aedion! I am going to kill you later on."

"I was going to tell you guys, just at dinner. But Aedion couldn't keep his mouth shut!"

"Um Aelin, when are you going to Adarlan and how long do I have to survive without you?"

Ren: "Ha Ha Ha Elide. That is so funny"

"Boys get out. We are having a girls only meeting."

Elide: "So, Aelin?"

"I didn't tell you because there is some small hope that i can hopefully convince Orlon to let you guys come with me as my "royal escort". Do you get where i am coming from?"

"Yes, I knew there was no way you were going to leave Elide and I alone here without you" Lys replied. 

"No Promises Lys. Okay. I said there was a small hope."

"Yeah well knowing how convincing you are it is pretty much a yes ! I'm so going to pack."

* Lys rushes out of the room to pack* 

Hey Guys

This is my new story. 

Feel to drop a vote and comment ideas. I don't mind constructive criticism.

Hope everything is good and your all well. Keep safe.

High Lady of the Night Court


	3. Chapter 3

'Come in'

'Hey, Uncle.'

'Yes, Aelin?'

'I was wondering if-'

'Let me guess you would like Lysandra or Elide to come with you?'

'How did you know?'

'Aedion told me.'

'Before you even ask I have to say no. I'm sorry. This trip is for you to explore Adarlan. I'm sorry but I cant allow Lysandra or Elide to come with you.'

THREE HOURS LATER

Elide: 'I'm gonna miss you.'

Aelin: 'I'll only be gone for 6 months.'

'6 months! that is such a long time!'

'Where is Lys?'

Lys: 'I'm right here.'

Aelin: 'Don't cry Lys. It'll be fine. I will write to you every week.'

'Every week. How about every day?'

'Lys I can't. How about we compromise?'

'Ok. What about every second day.'

'Deal.'

'Miss, we need to leave now if we want to get to Adarlan by nightfall.'

'I'm sorry Lys I have to go.'

Hey guys

Been a while hasn't it!  
I hope you are all staying safe and healthy.

Take Care!!

High Lady of the Night Court


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian POV

I had just received the message that Aelin's carriage had arrived. 

"Chaol come on! Don't be so slow!"

Aelin POV 

We had just gotten into Adarlan. I couldn't wait to see Chaol and Dorian.

"Your Highness, we have arrived."

"Okay thank you. Also for the millionth time please call me Aelin!"

"Yes, Your- Aelin" Nyssa replied. 

"Thank you, Nyssa."

Recently we had encouraged women to join the Royal Guard. 

"Your Majesty, -" Nyssa started

" Nyssa please call me Dorian."

" What were you trying to say, Nyssa?"

"Chaol, I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Yeah, I think the last time we saw each other was three years ago." (at Dorian's Fathers funeral)

"Are you forgetting about me are you?" Dorian said pretending to be outraged.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty," Aelin said while mockingly bowing. 

"Come inside. It's cold out here," Dorian replied.

"- and I want to go to your spa." Aelin interrupted

"Your preferences never change do they," Dorian replied. 

"Why would they?" I shot back.

I turned to Nyssa,"I will see my family back home in 6 months' time Nyssa."

"Are you sure Aelin?". "Orlon said to stay with you for the first week."

"Well Orlon isn't here, is he? If he asks you why you have come back so early just tell him I can take care of myself and I am responsible." Chaol and Dorian collapsed into a coughing fit at that. "Most of the time," Aelin amended. "If he is still angry with you, tell him I gave you no choice and threatened to fire you if you didn't go back to Terrasen." 

"Thank you, Aelin." 

"Don't stress. Hopefully, you'll get back in time to celebrate your son's birthday!"

As we hear the carriage leave Dorian says "come on, let's go inside. "

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Chaol.

"Who knew Chaol that you could be such a grump?"

Hey guys,

I hope you guys are still keeping safe and healthy.

High Lady of the Night Court


	5. Chapter 5

Aelin POV

*Buzzing Noise*

Seriously I came here to get away from alarm clocks.

What is that noise?

I crack open an eye and see a dragonfly above me. I swipe my hand through the air and I hit the dragonfly. It goes flying into the chair across the room. I sigh and close my eyes intending to go back to sleep again when a bright flash suddenly goes through the room.

"Oh, come on! What could possibly be wrong now? " I say annoyed.

"Seriously Aelin? You just felt the need to hit me out of the air."  
I turned around in surprise "Lys what are you doing here? ".

'Well,' Lys began hesitantly. ' When you said you were going to visit Orlon. I made the excuse to that I was going to pack my bags and then shifted into a dragonfly, like I was when you just hit me out of the air. Thanks for that by the way!"

"No problem"

Anyway, so when you entered Orlons office. So did I. I flew in and perched on the bookshelf to listen to what Orlon said. I wanted to hear what you would say to convince him. I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but I didn't want you to be alone and I can't bring my self to say sorry. 

I reached over to give her a hug. Thank you for coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys  
> Thank you so much for your Kudos. I really appreciate them. I realise this was a short chapter. Sorry! The next chapter I upload will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Dorian POV

I was about to knock on Aelin's door when I heard Aelin talking to someone inside. Who was it? Hadn't Aelin come to Adarlan alone? Was she okay? I was about 99.99999% sure I knew the answer to the last question. Aelin was fine. I would feel sorry for anyone who tried to sneak into her room. I learnt that lesson 3 years ago.

start of flashback

It was Yulemas. I wanted to surprise Aelin with a Yulemas gift. I had only just learned of Aelin's obsession with cute puppies. I mean I had to admit they were adorable. 

I was planning to sneak into her room and leave the puppy in her snuggled up to her. I had convinced Chaol to lessen the guards around my room and I was sure that even if they saw me leave, were they really going to try and stop the Crown prince (soon to be King ) of Adarlan? I mean really? 

Getting out my bookish tower, I knew would be the easiest part of the night. I got to Aelin's room without any problems. All of her guards didn't do anything to stop me as I walked past them flashing a quick smile. I disappeared down a hallway that led to the secret passage in Aelin's room. Even after all this time she still preferred to stay in the stone portion of the castle (Author note- the castle was rebuilt to still be glass and stone) I had to agree though the glass castle definitely didn't feel safe. Especially with Aelin's powers around. 

I quietly opened the secret door that went into Aelin's bedroom. I naively thought that all was going well. I got to Aelin's bed and laid the puppy next to Aelin. As I was getting up to leave I thought my plan had worked when I was expertly flipped onto the bed ( not onto the puppy) with a dagger at my throat. 

I grabbed at Aelin's hand trying to stop her from killing me. That didn't work out so I called out to her.

'Aelin, It's me. Dorian. It was just a surprise. Ok? Are you ok?'

'Dorian, Seriously I could have killed you. Next time don't sneak in.'

'I will remember that for next time.'

'There won't be a next time or I will burn your eyebrows off! Do you understand?'

" Fine I have just one question' 

' You can ask me at breakfast time' 

' Why ?' i asked confused. 

'Because' Aelin explained. ' It would be inappropriate for the future king of Adarlan to be seen in the Crown Princess' room. 

' Right. Yep.' 

' I will see you at breakfast.'

END OF FLASHBACK

I was smiling as I knocked on Aelin's door. 

Aelin POV  
'SHIT!! Someone is here, hide.' 

I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded by the flash of Lys' shifting. 

As I shifted to hide Lys' flash of light. I realised it was Dorian outside the door. What was he doing here?

To be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey. This is the longest chapter yet. So get comfy. 

Aedion POV

Where the hell was Lysandra?

Aedion: 'Hey guys have you seen Lysandra?'

Elide: 'No. I thought she-. oh my god, she went with Aelin didn't she. I thought Orlon said she couldn't go with Aelin.'

Aedion: 'One day she is going to give her uncle a heart attack. Let's try and keep this between us okay.'

Aelin POV

As soon as I had sat down at the breakfast table Dorian and Chaol attacked me with questions. Of course Dorian had told Chaol.

"Hey Dorian"

Chaol: "Don't hey me, tell me who the hell you were talking to."

I stared at Chaol shocked. "Excuse me. You do realise that is not how you are supposed to talk to the Crown Princess of Terrasen." I said in a high and mighty voice but with a mischievous smile.

"I need to know for security reasons," Chaol said with a serious face. He had recently made the position of Captain of the Royal Guard in Adarlan.

"Sure you do. Maybe your just as nosy as Dorian is." I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes, as I glanced at Dorian.

Dorian: "I am insulted Aelin. I am not nosy."

"Ok," I said answering Dorian. "What were you doing knocking on my door this morning. Also last night you walked up to the door of my room. Waited for like a minute as if deciding whether to knock or not and then walked away."

Dorian: "How do you know that? It's not like you have x-ray vision. Wait do you have x-ray vision?"

"No, Dorian, I don't have x-ray vision. But I am demifae."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

"Yeah, I have more enhanced hearing than you do."

Chaol: "Stop trying to change the subject Aelin. I want to know who was in your room last night." "When I say that it sounds so weird."

Dorian: "Chaol! Seriously why? "

"Hey, you can't talk, for you to know what I was thinking you would have to have a dirty mind as well.'

"Hey, boys come on. I will tell you but you must swear to keep it a secret from everyone. you can't even tell your Dad, Dorian."

"You must swear to never tell anyone, ok?"

Chaol: "I swear"

Dorian: "I swear"

"Ok so I asked my uncle if Lysandra or Elide could come with me to Adarlan, he said no. So I didn't take anyone with me but as I was travelling I thought I heard a buzzing noise. I dismissed as sounds from outside the carriage. and then this morning I heard the buzzing noise again and I opened my eyes to find a dragonfly above me. I swatted it out of the air. It landed on the chair. I went to go back to sleep but a bright flash went through the room and forced me to open my eyes and see what was happening. So then I opened my eyes and saw Lysandra." I looked at Chaol and Dorian with their gaping mouths. "So yeah that is what happened."

Chaol: "Damn."

Dorian: "Ok, I can see why you didn't want anyone to know about this."

"Aelin," Chaol continued "I realise I swore not to tell anyone but I have to send a message to your parents, otherwise I could be fired for not following protocol. "

"First of all Chaol, you swore not to tell anyone. Second of all, I realise it is in your duties to tell my parents but since, and I hate to pull this card on you but I do outrank you being the Crown Princess of Terrasen. You need to respect my wishes. If anyone asks just say that you didn't know. I will back you up if it comes to that. OK. I am sure" I glared at Dorian reproachfully. "Dorian will back you up as well. Also, there are only two people who have the authority to fire you and Dorian already knows, and he is the most high ranking person in the castle ( being the newly crowned king). Now keep my promise!

Chaol POV

"Ok fine I will keep your promise but only cause I swore that I would but you must write to your cousin Aedion." Surprise showed in Aelin and Dorian's eyes.

"Why are you all so surprised?"

Aelin POV

"Well the last time Aedion came over you"- I stopped as a messenger came running up to us. He stopped out of breath.

"Your Highness'" he said between breaths.

"Calm down, catch your breath," I said.

"I was told to give you this letter," he said."

"Do you know who it is from?"

"Yes, the stamp says it's from the Royal Family in Terrasen", he replied.

"I guess I had better open it " said resignedly. I wonder what is in the letter. Surely it must be something important. If it was from Elide or Aedion it wouldn't have been sent from the royal messenger of Terrasen.

Dear Fireheart,

We hope you are enjoying yourself in Adarlan. Unfortunately, we will have to cut your visit short. A group of Fae from Doranelle are coming to sign a peace treaty. This means we must cut your visit short by five months. I am sorry that this happened. 

See you in a month

Evalyn and Rhoe

I guess I hoped that we would be able to spend the full six months together. 

"What's wrong?" Chaol and Dorian asked at the same time. I showed them the letter. 

"Fireheart?" Chaol asked looking at the letter.

"Shut up it is a nickname from my parents. Also Chaol you can't talk. Your name is pronounced the same way as the vegetable kale is". Aelin retorted.

"I hate you Aelin."

"Don't make fun of my nickname then. Also if any of you ever call me that I will burn your eyebrows off. Is that understood? I need to reply to this letter and write a letter to aedion. I am surprised it didn't mention Lysandra in that letter." I wonder what they think about her not being here. "I can do that later though. Do you want to work off some energy with me? I promise to fight in my mortal form."

"The fact that you say that is insulting Aelin. We aren't that bad."

"I never said you were."

"Ok ok ok"

"Let's go. I want to see how thoroughly I can beat you."

Dorian POV

I cannot believe the nerve of Aelin. I mean obviously she is very good at swordplay. I knew there was no way I could beat her in her Fae form. But there was some chance that I could beat her in her Mortal form.

I grabbed a sword of the rack and walked over to Aelin. So did Chaol.

Aelin: "Oh so you are both going to fight me."

"Well we know we can't beat by ourselves, maybe we can beat you working together."

"It is just going to be so much more humiliating when I beat both of you."

"Bold words for someone not currently holding a weapon. What are you going to try and beat me with your hands."

Aelin walked over and grabbed two swords. "Let's go."

Chaol attacked first trying to bring Aelin off balance. Aelin ducked and brought her sword up reaching to knock him out, though he turned hitting his sword with the hilt of hers. She could either get cut or drop the sword. She chose to drop the sword. I tried coming around the front but Aelin noticed me and I got tripped.

"Gee Dorian you need to work on your footwork."

"Thanks, Aelin."

" No problem Dorian. I am more than happy to help."

Aelin Pov

I hadn't noticed that Chaol had snuck up behind me. I black flipped and landed on my knees picking up the second sword that I had been forced to drop. I managed to spin and hook my ankle and around Chaol's leg effectively tripping him. I put one of my swords to his throat.

"I surrender Aelin."

I suddenly see a sword coming my way and angle my body to miss Dorian's shot. I silently cursed my self for forgetting about Dorian.

I went to fight him when suddenly I saw a girl watching us. I was momentarily distracted. That was a huge mistake. For the second time, I had taken my attention off Dorian. I shifted as I spun and kicked Dorian in the chest. I cushioned his fall with my power. And then shifted back. I didn't want any of them complaining that I was cheating using my Fae form. I walked over to Dorian and laid my sword on his throat.

"I surrender."

I helped Dorian to his feet.

"You cheated!"

"How exactly did I cheat? I fought in my mortal form the entire time. I only shifted to stop you from breaking bones. I won fair and square."

"Okay, well guys it is time for us to go anyway. We are having dinner" Chaol said trying to calm us down.

"Boy that time passed quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> First of all, thank you for all of your kudos.  
> Second of all, yes the girl Aelin was distracted by was Nehemia.  
> I hope you are all staying safe and healthy.  
> The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court


	8. Chapter 8

Aelin POV

Now to write this letter.

Dear Aedion, 

I am surprised you haven't realised yet, but Lysandra is with me in Adarlan. It'll be fine. Don't show anyone else this letter. I want to be able to keep it a secret. 

A.A.G

Lysandra POV

I flew into Aelin's room (as a dragonfly), hopefully, she wouldn't hit me out of the air this time.

I shifted once I landed on the couch. 

"Hey, Aelin"

" I just received word from Dorian that group of Fae are coming from Doranelle. They are coming to Adarlan first and then are going onto Terrasen."

"What are they going to be here for?"

"They are coming to arrange a treaty of peace and trade."

"Peace? I thought we were a peaceful land."

"Yeah well, your Aunt ( who is a total bitch by the way) has been requesting to see your power for like eighteen years."

"Yeah well, she can go die in a hole."

"Really Aelin?"

"What? Your right she is a total bitch. I hate her. Anyway, stop trying to distract me. Do I have to meet with them?"

"I have no idea. I can ask Dorian."

I want to go tell Dorian.

Dorian POV

I knew that the Fae were coming but they weren't supposed to come for another 6 weeks, Aelin would've been back in Terrasen by then. 

Aelin POV

"Dorian, Why didn't you tell me that there was Fae coming to Adarlan?"

" Aelin, believe me, they weren't supposed to come for another six weeks"

" Oh, why are they here now?"

" I don't know Aelin, I have no idea. I only found out a little while ago. I came to tell you the other night but you were talking to someone. So I left. I guess I just forget. I'm sorry Aelin."

" It's fine, Dorian" 

Aedion POV- Time Skip 3 days later.

The sass of my cousin. She brought Lysandra with her to Adarlan even though Orlon said she couldn't. Even if Aelin hadn't written to keep it a secret in her letter. I would have anyway. We had an unspoken deal between us. We would rather both take the punishment than one of us dob the other in. 

I knew Aelin could take care of herself but I hoped she would be okay when the Fae arrived in Adarlan. 

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

" General, the King summons you to his office."

As I was walking to Orlon's office I was trying to think of what he could be summoning me to his office.   
Had he realised Lysandra was missing? How had he realised Lysandra was missing?

I knocked on the door of Orlon's office.

"Come in"

I walked into his office. Why were Rhoe and Evalyn in the office with Orlon? 

" Sit, Aedion." After a few moments, Orlon spoke again "I have recently been informed that Lysandra has not been seen for nearly two weeks. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

I tried to hide my stress and move my face into a look of confusion. " No, I wouldn't know where she is. I had noticed that she wasn't here but I thought she had just gone back to Caraverre. (Author Note- Yes I know technically Caraverre shouldn't exist but I don't care. In my story, it exists. I have recently change the last chapter. I changed the chapter to make it go with the storyline) while Aelin was in Adarlan. "

"Nice try Aedion," Rhoe said exasperated. 

" Do you think I don't know what goes on in my castle? Orlon interrupted. I know Aelin sent you a letter saying that Lys was with her in Adarlan and to not tell anyone!" 

"Ok fine so I lied but-."

"But what Aedion." Rhoe interrupted. "How were we supposed to know there wasn't something wrong. How were we supposed to know if Lysandra was in danger? You do realise she is a Lady of Terrasen. We needed to know if she was going with Aelin. It wasn't fair for you to not tell us. "

"I was only told by Aelin 3 days ago and yes I realise Lys is a Lady of Terrasen," Aedion said starting to get frustrated

So why didn't you tell us Aedion?

I didn't tell you guys because Aelin made me promise not to.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: The POV's will change quite frequently between Dorian, Aelin and Lysandra.

Aelin POV

The Fae were coming today. 

"Lys"

"Yes, Aelin" 

"I have a bad feeling about these Fae. I want you to keep an eye on them and please be careful. They have enhanced hearing and smell. Don't get caught!" 

" Ok, will do Aelin" 

" Lys, I am serious. Please be careful!" 

"I promise Aelin. I will be careful"

Dorian POV

As much as I hated having to do this. I needed Aelin to be there with me when I welcomed these Fae. 

I knocked on Aelin's door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Dorian."

"Come in."

"Aelin?"

"Yes, Dorian. What can I do for you?"

" I know this a lot to ask and you definitely don't have to say yes-"

"Spit it out, Dorian, what do you want?"

" I wanted you to come with me to greet the Fae. I realise your family's relationship with the Fae and I totally understand if you don't want to come. "

" Why can't Chaol go with you?"

"Chaol is visiting his girlfriend Yrene."

" I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

" Aelin. Please stop trying to change the subject. Will you come with me or not?"

" Fine Dorian, yes I will come."

"Thank you"

" Hey Dorian, do you mind if Lys comes with us?" 

" Nope" 

Time Skip- To when the Fae arrive

Aelin POV

As I saw the Fae dignitaries come around the corner. They all looked so puffed up with their own importance, then I noticed the one at the back. He didn't look like he belonged with these dignitaries. He was covered in weapons. Had white hair and a brutal looking tattoo running down his neck. He looked like a warrior. I nudged Lysandra. " Who do you think that is?" I said looking directly at the warrior. 

"I don't kno- " Lysandra gasped. " I think that's Rowan Whitethorn. Aedion talks about him all the time."

"Who?" 

" Apparently he's Maeve's warrior or something. Sorry" Lysandra guiltily looked at me" I didn't really listen to Aedion when he was fangirling about them" 

" It's no problem Lys." 

As the group of Fae came to a stop outside the castle steps. I noticed there was four of them. There weren't any guards, only that warrior. 

Dorian POV

As I saw the Fae dismount I was wondering about the warrior. Was he really Rowan Whitethorn? He was supposed to be legendary. If that tattoo wasn't enough to scare people away the number of weapons on him would be. 

" Your Majesty" The four fae nodded their heads respectively towards me. 

They nodded to Aelin " Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you. "

Aelin dismissively nodded back. 

Time Skip- To dinnertime 

Aelin POV

I didn't want to be at this dinner. I didn't want to anywhere near these Fae, but I was the Crown Princess of Terrasen. I had to be at this dinner. 

"Your Highness,"

I looked up towards the person who had called out. I was pretty sure it was the female called Remelle. She seemed like a total bitch. Almost as much as Maeve. 

" Yes," I answered Remelle.

" I have heard so much about you, are you really what they say you are?"

" And what would that be?"

" Heir of Fire, Fire Bringer?" 

I debated weaving some fire in between my fingers for some dramatic effect but I decided against it as it would probably find its way back to Terrasen but most importantly Maeve. 

" I have fire powers, yes," I said careful of what I was saying. 

"Aelin" 

"Yeah" I answered turning my head and ignoring Remelle. 

For the rest of the dinner, Lys and I talked about random stuff. 

Time skip- The next morning. 

Rowan POV

At dinner last night I had noticed the Crown Princess' short and careful conversation. Remelle's anger looking barely contained. How the Crown Princess had ignored Remelle. 

I walked into the training ground hearing the sounds of swords clashing. 

There was the Crown Princess, the King of Adarlan and one other man who I assumed was the Hand to the King. The Crown Princess, Aelin. That was her name. Aelin was facing off against them both and winning. I had to admit her skill was impressive. Within moments she had kicked the Captain, making him fly across the ring and then she had put her sword to the King's throat. She backflipped and pointed her sword at the Captain. She was done. She had won. 

She noticed me watching. " Impressed ?"

I didn't answer. I was just focused on trying to keep the shock off my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> Finally, Rowan!  
> This is today's chapter. As always please feel welcome to give me some constructive criticism.   
> Please stay safe and healthy throughout these times.


	10. Chapter 10

Aelin POV

"These meetings were terrible, I didn't want to be there to start off with, but it's not like I could say to Dorian. "Hey like I am the Crown Princess of Terrasen. I ain't showing up to any of the meetings. Ahhh." I said as a thought hit me" I have to do them at home as well. I don't know what I would do without you Lys. I don't think I would be able to survive a second round."  
" You'll be fine. Just next time try not to scowl at everyone and everything." Lys said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I didn't," I say acting hurt.

" Ok, ok, ok. I am going to go enjoy the luxury of an Adarlanian spa and facial."

" Ok, I'm going for a run. I need to work off some of my frustration."

Time Skip- Aelin is jogging back through the park on her way back to the castle.

I couldn't breathe in that room. With all of those women puffed up on their own self-importance. Especially Remelle. She was such a bitch. I felt sorry for Rowan. Remelle seemed to think Rowan liked her. I couldn't imagine anything worse than being friends with Remelle.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the cry of a white-tailed hawk flying above her. I had always wondered what it would be like to have wings. To be able to fly. I had tried many times to create wings of fire. So I might be able to fly. It had never worked. My fire had never burned me. I saw the hawk fly further in front of me. it disappeared for a second. Then a flash. Then I saw a person running out of the forest. I raced to catch up with them. I got close enough to touch and they turned around. It was Rowan. The warrior. I met his emerald green eyes.

What are you doing? His eyes said.

What does it look like I am doing? I'm coming back from a run. I replied smirking at him.

Were you that hawk? I had put together the hawk disappearing and him appearing by now.

He gave me an innocent look as if to say What hawk?

Right, see ya. I sped off towards my room

Time skip- to dinner time.

"And yeah I ran back to the castle after that. " I had decided to keep Rowan and I's conversation out for now. " what's been happening with you guys? "

"Not much, although I can definitely attest that the Rifthold spas and facials are brilliant...

Time skip: Aelin is walking to her rooms

"Excuse me miss, Are you Aelin Ashryver Galathynius? "

"Yes, I am, who is asking? "

" I received a letter addressed to you. "

" Thank you and goodnight. " I said as I unlocked my rooms. The servant bowed to me and then quickly walked off. I walked in and sat down on my couch slumping as I read ripped open my letter.

Dear Aelin,

It has come to our attention that you did not go alone to Adarlan. We know that Lysandra came with you. Whether you knew that she had come before or not no longer matters, all we need to know is if Lysandra us okay. You haven't been let off for your part in this, you will have to explain yourself later on when you both arrive home safely. I shouldn't have to lecture you. Yet I find myself doing that exact thing. I thought you were more responsible than this. To disobey Orlon's orders to go alone and nonetheless to bring a Lady of Terrasen without our knowledge to Adarlan was a stupid reckless decision. I had hoped you would have known better. Up until we confronted Aedion about Lysandra being missing we had no idea if she was safe. Whether she was unharmed. What if someone had found out we didn't know where Lysandra was. They could've sent us ransom letters. Pretending they had Lysandra. Aelin! That is rights for declaring war. We had hoped that giving you the freedom to go to Adarlan by yourself would give you some responsibility. We will further discuss this when you arrive home and you will BOTH face the consequences.

Ps. Aedion, Elide and Ren say they miss you.

Please take care of yourself and Lysandra.

Evalin and Rhoe

" oh shit, shit, shit"

" What's happening Aelin?" Lysandra asked as she waltzed in. 

" Look at this letter! We are in such deep unending shit!" I showed Lys the letter. 

When Lys had finished she looked up at me. "Well shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Aelin POV

"Where are you running off to this morning?. Yeah, that's right I saw you the other day with Mr big tall and strong. " 

"Lys, what is wrong with you ?"

"Nothing, " Lys replies. 

"Lys, are you jealous? " I say with a mischievous look on my face. 

Lys looks at me, " I'm simply saying what will happen if others find out about you and Mr. Big Tall and Strong," 

" Seriously, Lys. You couldn't come up with a better nickname. First of all, I only went for a run. second, I was on the other side of the park, third whats with you and Aedion."

" Ok, ok. all I'm saying is don't get too cute and cuddly with him, ok. I am not trying to be the 'fun police' as you so often say."Lys replied

" We need to get to breakfast, I am so hungry right now."

Time Skip- Aelin at breakfast

"Hey Dorian, what time do the meetings start today?"

" Well, its currently like 9.30 so in fifteen minutes we had better go. They finish at 3 pm. Then we have the rest of the day off. "

"Ok" 

Time Skip- in the meetings- 2:45pm Aelin POV

What is so hard about a trade treaty. I mean come on all you have to do is sign the paper.

"Aelin, Aelin AELIN" 

"Yes," I replied dragged out of my thinking. 

" The Fae of Doranelle are willing to ally with you and sign the trade treaty if you visit Doranelle and their Queen Maeve."

" Are you willing to agree to that deal?"

" No, How about instead of me visiting Doranelle, Doranelle sends a representative, of my choice, with me when I return home to Terrasen" I counter-offered.

Essar looked at Remelle and Benson and nodded her head

" Deal. Now, who do you choose?" Essar replied 

" Sign the Treaty," I said pointing to the page.

Essar leaned down and signed the Treaty, " I sign on behalf of Queen Maeve of Doranelle"

" I find this meeting adjourned," Dorian said. 

Time skip- Aelin in her rooms

" Who should I choose? There is no way in hell I am choosing Remelle. Benson seems like an asshole. Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

" Well then that only leaves you with two people to choose from," Lys replied.

" I think I will choose Essar" 

" I would have thought you would have chosen Mr Tall Big and Strong."

"He's a guard. I can't ask him to come because he isn't a representative."

Hey,

Yes, I realise it has been a while. Sorry.

School. 

Thanks for reading! I am always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. 

Have a nice day.

The High Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Yes i realise it has been a while. Sorry.
> 
> School. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
> Thank you for all of the Kudos! Asterin Blackbeak and Lily04  
> Have a nice day.
> 
> Feyre


	12. Chapter 12

Aelin POV

"Where are you running off to this morning?, yeah that's right I saw you the other day with Mr big tall and strong. " 

"Lys, what is wrong with you ?"

"Nothing, " Lys replies. 

"Lys, are you jealous? " I say with a mischievous look on my face. 

Lys looks at me, " I'm simply saying what will happen if others find out about you and Mr Big Tall and Strong," 

" Seriously, Lys. You couldn't come up with a better nickname. First of all, I only went for a run. second, I was on the other side of the park. 

" Ok, ok. all I'm saying is don't get too cute and cuddly with him, ok. I am not trying to be the 'fun police' as you so often say.

" We need to get to breakfast, I am so hungry right now."

Time Skip- Aelin at breakfast

"Hey Dorian, what time do the meetings start today?"

" Well, its currently like 9.30 so in fifteen minutes we had better go. They finish at 3 pm. Then we have the rest of the day off. 

"Ok" 

Time Skip- in the meetings- 2:45 pm Aelin POV

What is so hard about a trade treaty. I mean come on all you have to do is sign the paper.

"Aelin, Aelin AELIN" 

"Yes," I replied dragged out of my thinking. 

" The Fae of Doranelle are willing to ally with you and sign the trade treaty if you visit Doranelle and their Queen Maeve."

" Are you willing to agree to that deal?"

" No, How about instead of me visiting Doranelle, Doranelle sends a representative, of my choice, with me when I return home to Terrasen" I counter-offered.

Essar looked at Remelle and Benson and nodded her head

" Deal. Now, who do you choose?" Essar replied 

" Sign the Treaty," I said pointing to the page.

Essar leaned down and signed the Treaty, " I sign on behalf of Queen Maeve of Doranelle"

" I find this meeting adjourned," Dorian said. 

Time skip- Aelin in her rooms

" Who should I choose? There is no way in hell I am choosing Remelle. Benson seems like an asshole. Did you see the way he was looking at me."

" Well then that only leaves you with two people to choose from" 

" I think I will choose Essar" 

" I would have thought you would have chosen Mr Tall Big and Strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Yes i realise it has been a while. Sorry.
> 
> School. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. 
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> Feyre


	13. Chapter 13

Lysandra POV 

"Really your going to choose Essar? I would have thought that you would choose Mr Tall Big and Strong." 

" Lys!" " His name is Rowan and you know it, ok."

" You ruin all of my fun."

Time Skip- To the meeting.

Aelin POV

"So Your Highness, who are choosing as your representative? " Essar asked. 

"I am choosing Essar. A guard may accompany you back to Terrasen."

Essar looked at Rowan. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. 

"Then I declare this meeting officially ended." Dorian said with as much grace as he could muster. 

I was running through the park and saw Rowan with another Fae, maybe a messenger, the other Fae shifted and flew off without another word. 

Rowan turned and noticed me. He smiled one of the innocent smiles, as if to say What I'm not doing anything wrong?

I shook my head at him and turned around and started to run back to the castle. A white tailed cried out as it flew dangerously close past me. As I ran back to the palace, I saw the Royal Carriage of Terrasen pull up outside of the castle. Nyssa stepped out. One guardsmen steps in and speaks to Nyssa. She nods her head and hops back in the drivers seat. The carriage is driven around the corner and disappears from view. 

We are supposed to be leaving tomorrow. Lysandra is in my room, well I guess it was our room now. "Lys, why are you looking at me like that?" 

" I saw you, you know. With Rowan." Lys said with emphasis on his name. 

"I wasn't with Rowan. Ok. I was running in the park."

" Just be careful, Aelin. Ok. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend."

*Knock Knock*

"Come in. " 

Nyssa walks in. She bows. "Aelin, it is really nice to see you again. How has your time been in Adar-"

"Good. How was your son's birthday?"

" Awesome. Thank you for asking. My son was so happy when i surprised him by coming home early."

" Who are you?" Nyssa asks as she notices Lysandra. 

" This is Lady Lysandra of Caraverre. "

" My Lady, please excuse my rudeness. I did not realise."

"Its fine. Also please call me Lys. I insist."

" Ok Lys"

Time skip next morning

Aelin POV

"Yes, I'm coming Lys. I know we have to go to breakfast and then we are leaving. Are the Fae representatives coming in our carriage, or on their horses? "

"No, Dorian has agreed to loan a carriage to Rowan and Essar. You and I will be going in your carriage Aelin." Lys responded.

" Can't wait to get back home. " I said as I walked into the dining hall. 

"Aelin, how dare you?" Dorian said as he came running up to us both. " I thought you liked Adarlan?" 

" I do like Adarlan, but I like home better. One because they have a royal library that is four times the size of yours and second because i have chocolate stored in my room."

" Seriously Aelin."

" Yes Dorian, you asked." 

" You realise you could have ordered chocolate to your room at any stage." 

" Yeah but you guys don't have my favourite hazelnut truffle chocolate."

"Ok guys lets not argue. Lets have breakfast instead" Lysandra interupted. 

I started piling food onto to my plates.

Time skip

" It really good to see you Dorian and Chaol. I wish I could have stayed longer. Hopefully we will see each other soon."

" Yeah" I said as I gave Dorian a hug.

" Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hug?" Chaol exclaimed.

" Hold your horses. I was coming." I gave Chaol a hug. " I'm gonna miss you guys. But until next time". 

Nyssa stepped up to the carriage and opened the door for us both. The amount of relief i felt once I was in the carriage away from prying eyes. "Finally let's go home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> I know it has been a while. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys are staying safe and healthy.
> 
> As always i am open to any constructive criticism. 
> 
> Feyre


	14. Chapter 14

Aelin POV

We had just arrived on the outskirts of Terrasen. Trumpeters signaled our arrival as we passed through the streets, emerald green flags depicting white stags, the Lord of the North, were strung about in welcome. 

The aroma of spices filled the air, and as we continued to ride through the streets, I could smell pine and snow.

Lysandra and I were in the Royal Carriage. Essar and Rowan surprisingly were riding together.

Lys had fallen asleep as soon as we'd hopped into the carriage. "Lys, we are here. You have to wake up," I say, shaking her. 

"I want coffee" Lys complains as she wakes up.

"Of course you do, but we need to be presentable" I explained.

I felt the carriage stop, Lysandra shot up like a bolt. "I'm awake".

A guard knocked on the door."Your Highness, welcome back." he said. I nodded and closed the door.I heard the castle gates open and the carriage started moving again. 

Fixing my shirt and pants and quickly redoing my hair, Lys hurried to do the same. I felt the carriage stop with a jolt, and heard footsteps approaching. Nyssa knocked on the door of the carriage. "Your Highness, we've arrived."

"Thank you, Nyssa," I replied.

Time Skip - In Aelin's rooms.

I had just sat down on my plump bed when someone's brisk footsteps penetrated the walls, alerting me as they came knocking on the door. 

"Come in," I called out.

A servant entered, surveyed the room, and bowed to Lys and I. "Your Highness, your uncle has requested your presence in his office. He would also like Lady Lysandra to attend," she explained to me.

"Ok, thank you for telling me."

The servant curtsied again to me and left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. "Let's go get yelled at by my parents and my Uncle."

Time Skip - Orlon's office

I knock on the door of Orlon, my Uncle's, office."Come in." Lys and I both sit down in the chairs opposite his desk. At that moment my parents walk in. I get up to hug them.

" Nice to see you again."

"Ok, enough."

"Aelin I know I scolded you in the letter I sent you, "Rhoe started. "I am assuming that you also showed Lys that letter."

"Ok. I can explain,"

"Do go on, Aelin," 

"So it all started the morning after I arrived in Adarlan. I had been sleeping and . . ."

Five minutes later

"Thank you for telling us, Aelin. I'm not gonna punish you. I don't think you deserve that," Rhoe continued before turning to Lysandra."But Lysandra, you are a Lady of Terrasen. Aelin was specifically told she wasn't allowed to bring anyone with her. If you were going to go after Aelin you should have told someone at least. Also, your shapeshifting gifts are meant to be used stealthily and be kept a secret... Who else knows about your gifts?" Rhoe asked. 

"Apart from you guys, Dorian and Chaol are the only ones who know about my gift," Lys explains. 

"Tonight there is going to be a huge dinner. No ball, don't worry Aelin, we all know how you hate dancing lessons. Please do not wear your training uniform. Wear something nice," Evalyn finishes. 

"I will mum," I say, trying but failing to keep the note of complaint and disappointment from my voice. 

Time Skip - Walking to dinner. 

I had chosen a dress that I thought showed me as the Fire Breathing Bitch Queen everyone thought I was. I had styled my hair into a bun. My makeup was also done exquisitely, very fitting to the dress as it resembled a fiery orange smokey eye.

"Her Royal Highness, Aelin Galathynius." Someone announced before the entrance to the dinner.I walked into the room and went to my seat across from Lysandra. Essar was on my left and Elide on my right. Essar had shown me her powers, and it was amazing to see someone who had the same power as me. I stole a look at Rowan in corner of the room which didn't go unnoticed by Essar.

" Do you know who he is?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah, Rowan Whitethorn. A member of Maeve's cadre. He's also blood sworn to Maeve." I took a drink from my glass as I answered nonchalantly. Essar looks at me with newfound amusement, a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

"Are you one of the fans?"I nearly spat my drink out. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Well you seem to know quite a lot about him," Essar explained, with gossip in the air around them.

"Well, I try to learn a little bit about everyone who visits Terrasen, even the guards. Although he is definitely the most legendary guard we have ever had here."

"Oh yeah? And what is it you learnt about me?"

"Well apart from you showing me your fire powers, after I asked you, I know you dated Lorcan Salveterre. Another member of the Cadre. He is also blood sworn to Maeve."

Time Skip - Walking back to my rooms.

I had felt a presence all night. I felt like there was somebody behind me. But everytime I turned around there was no one there. I tried smelling the air for anyone else.

TRIGGER WARNING- POTENTIAL SEXUAL ASSAULT

It was really annoying me. I couldn't seem to detect anyone. I brushed it off as if nothing had happened. After all, I was probably just imagining it.I got to my rooms and prepared for bed. I finished and hopped in, falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was awake and I felt a presence near me but kept still as if I was still asleep. 

Lys was awake looking at me, silently snarling.

I smelled the air and recognised that smell from somewhere.

Who was it? Where did I know it from?

Lysandra walked forward on silent feet and pounced at the same time as I rolled out of the way. 

We heard a muffled sound. As if it was someone falling over. I made a fireball in my hand. Benson lay there. Dazed. 

He moved and Lys pounced on him, snarling in his face.

I then heard both of the guards from the balcony call out to me. 

"Your Highness are you okay?"

I couldn't speak. But I needed to be strong in front of him. I pulled on my nightgown and I called out to the guards 

"Please come in here now and arrest this person". 

They came running in, the door banging against the walls. One with his sword out. The other with a lantern. They cuffed Benson with iron so he could not use his powers again and led him away. 

I hopped back in bed hoping that was all the drama for tonight. Lys hopped in, still in snow leopard form, and laid next to me. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is quite long. 

Stay safe and Healthy


	15. Chapter 15

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS SEXUAL ASSAULT

I was walking towards the cells. I had to decide on Benson's punishment. I couldn't be too harsh. But he had tried to attack me in my bed. The Crown Princess of Terrasen. 

I walked down the steps with Lys by my side. She was in her favourite form (snow leopard), I swear she spends longer in this form than in her human form. 

I walked into the guardroom, the guards nodding their heads in respect to me. One grabbed a lantern while the other jerked his head towards the cell that held Benson. He was in an iron cell. This is because he would have been able to break out of the cell. Usually anyone who threatened the heir or the current ruler of Terrasen was charged with treason. But since Benson had no allegiance towards Terrasen, we couldn't charge him with treason. 

One of the guards unlocked the cell door and opened the door for me. I walked with Lys by my side and two guards behind me. The door was shut and locked. After a moment Benson was dragged before me. Kneeling in front of me I take a deep breath.

"Benson you are charged with, attempted sexual assault. Breaking and Entering. Assault. Do you understand your charges?"

Benson didn't even look up at me. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look remotely remorseful for his actions.

"I will take that as a yes. You are sentenced to death."

He finally looked up to me. "What have I done to deserve that punishment?" 

"If you had only tried to sexually assault me you would have been killed on the spot by my guards or myself. But because you have been tried multiple times for the same crime in Doranelle and escaped your punishment because of your wealth and power in the community. You have been sentenced to death here in Terrasen. Your Queen cannot protect you this time. You will have a public execution," I paused. Taking another breath I continued. "Let me also remind you that you committed a potential act of war when you tried to sexually assault me. SO again no matter what you do. Your Queen cannot protect you this time."

END OF TRIGGER WARNING

I walked out of the room. Lys shifted beside me.

"Ok we don't have more meetings until tomorrow morning when the treaty arrangements start.

"I'm going to the spa. I need to relax" Lys said before walking off towards the spa. 

I decided to go for a run. Again. I need to use some of my energy.

I ran for half an hour. I ran through Oakwald breathing in the smell of pine and snow. I loved the smell it relaxed me. 

I got to the middle of Oakwald. Where there is a lake. The little folk always left me little gifts. Next to my seat. ( Which was a huge flat rock). Was a crown made out of orange leaves twisted together. I noticed the glowing eyes. Hiding in the forest. I bowed my head in thanks and placed the crown on my head. 

It was getting dark I needed to get back to the castle. 

Time skip- Aelin is walking to dinner

Tonight I had not worn my training uniform. I probably could have gotten away with it but I thought I should probably start dressing the part of Crown Princess. 

I had dressed in a pair of navy dress pants. With a nice practical white top. 

I don't usually like to dress up. I like to wear practical clothes. 

I walked into the dining hall. Essar was sitting in her usual spot chatting away to Rowan?. That was interesting. I walked over to my seat noticing that Rowan was not in fact sitting in my seat but an extra seat had been added. Ha. Most likely Lys hadn't gone to the spa but had instead insisted another chair was added next to me. 

I sat down and Rowan turned to me " Your Highness, it is very nice to meet you."

"Please call me Aelin."

" I could-. Rowan was cut off by a sharp glare" 

" Ok Aelin," Rowan amended.

" I was hoping to talk to you and Essar at some stage but in private . In here to many people could overhear our conversation here.'

" Meet me at the council room tonight. Only you two though. No one else"

Time skip- In the council room 

Were they going to arrive? Alone?

I noticed a shadow creeping along the wall. But it was just Lysandra who walked through the door. 

Are they coming?

Just as I was beginning to worry that they might not show up, Essar and Rowan walked through the door. 

We all sat down at the table.

"So what is it you want?" Rowan said abruptly.

"Before I tell you anything you must swear. that you will not tell anyone anything about what has been spoken." 

"I can promise that I will not tell anyone. But if I am asked directly through the blood oath by Maeve. I will not be able to stop it." Rowan replied. 

"I have not sworn the blood oath to anyone. So I can definitely say I will not tell anyone." Essar replied. 

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT

"Ok, Benson has been sentenced to death. Before you try to stand up for him. He has been sentenced to death because he has sexually assaulted many women. He attempted to sexually assault me last night. He is now residing in the castle dungeon. Awaiting his fate. " I finished.

END OF TRIGGER WARNING

Essar's face had paled with shock. Rowan just looked angry and disappointed. 

"And Rowan if Maeve makes you tell her this, its fine. But if she tries to use it against me just know that Benson committing that disgusting act is, potentially an act of war," I added as a side note.

"That was all I wanted to tell you," I finish up.

I get up out of my chair and walk towards the door. I walk out and a huge weight feels as if it has been lifted off my shoulders. Now I just needed to negotiate a peace and trade treaty between my kingdom and Doranelle, Yep the hardest part was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

I had been woken up by Lys this morning. I had been enjoying my sleep when a loud buzzing noise started. That woke me up and then I couldn't get back to sleep. I had just laid in bed until I started worrying about the treaty and if I was going to be able to convince them to agree to our terms. If the business with Benson would make it harder to negotiate. I needed this treaty to come through, it would ensure Maeve didn't try and place Terrasen in danger in the future. I needed that piece of mind. Rowan had been invited to attend these meetings. But not only as a guard. As a member at the table. I had done this to try and soften the blow of Benson.

I needed to get dressed and get ready for the meetings this morning. What to wear? I needed to wear something that showed me as a wise and just Crown Princess.

I eventually chose a black pair of dress pants with a white top. While I did enjoy dressing up, I didnt like the stress that came with it. I loved to wear dresses but sometimes they just weren't practical.

I had lost my appetite thinking of Benson and the meeting. So, I walked into the meeting room five minutes early. Seeing everything arranged somewhat lessened the stress. Then people started arriving. First my court. Lysandra, Aedion, Elide and Ren. Then came Rowan and Essar.

I sat down and then they all did.

"Hello everyone, we are going to be meeting here everyday for the next month, as we discuss and create a treaty between Terrasen and Doranelle." I finished.

While we are discussing what each person wants to be in the treaty, Rowan and I are having a conversation.

I am so bored.

I'm surprised you let me join.

Well, I needed someone to talk to during these boring meetings.

I am seriously disgusted in Benson right now. I can't believe he did that. Actually, scratch that I can believe he would do that. He is that much of a dibshit.

Nice to see you own something other than your warrior squalor

Ha says you. . ..

Lys nudged my leg interrupting our conversation. I turned to her, with a look of gratitude in my eyes.

"It's clear we aren't going to finish today so why don't we stop for today and continue this conversation tomorrow." I said facing the room.

Time Skip- Aelin is training with Chaol and Dorian.

"That meeting did nothing. We got nowhere. I am so sick and tired of this." I said grunting as I swung my sword against Chaol's. 

Within a few minutes I had easily disarmed Chaol and won. 

I was running out of the room when suddenly I saw Rowan fighting agaist someone else. Obviously he was just as frustrated with the meetings. Rowan had the guard down and disarmed in three moves. Damn. He was a warrior. No wonder most people were suspicious of the Fae, if all they had ever seen was warriors like Rowan. 

Just as quickly that Rowan had put the guard on the round he helped him up. I walked over intrigued.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn’t want to get out of bed. Lysandra had pounced on me in snow leopard form, and woken me up.Today I had to start the hardest part. I had already achieved the treaty but seeing it in action was another thing all together. My people needed to stop being so afraid of the Fae. Majority of the stories about the Fae were not true. They may have been true in the past but the Fae had changed since then.  
I had agreed with Rowan to train with him. I had told my parents. . .  
I had walked in to my parent’s royal suite. “Hey Mum”  
“ Hi Fireheart, how was your day?”  
“It was mainly good. I mean I had to deal with the Benson problem.” I scrunched my face at that. “I sentenced him to a public execution.”  
“I heard. Are you sure that this is the way to go? Did you tell Rowan. What does he think?”  
“I told him as well as telling Essar. I told them what Benson had done and what his sentence was, I also told them that to try and get him out of his sentence was potentially an act of war. I didn’t want to seem harsh but I just couldn’t help thinking of the other women he had assaulted and how he had gotten away with it because of his money and power.”  
“Ok. Well it’s over now. Now what did you want to ask me?”  
“I don’t know what you mean?” I say plastering an innocent look onto my face.  
“Come on ,Aelin the only time you ever visit us is when you want something.”  
“Ok, well I was invited by Rowan Whitethorn to learn some tactics of the Fae. He offered to teach me some of his fighting techniques as well as some of his magic. What do you think?”  
“I think that is a brilliant idea. I think you should definitely do it. I just have one suspicion. Has Rowan been ordered to do this because of the blood oath. Make sure he doesn’t take advantage of you.  
“Yeah I know I did consider it. I don’t think so though. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to train with me. I guess he wouldn’t be able to tell me either way.”  
“Well, what was your answer to him?”  
“I said yes. I meet him in the training arena at 7am tomorrow.”  
“7am?”  
“I cannot remember the last time you woke up that early." "He wanted to do it at dawn. But I said I wanted to sleep in so he said 7am and no later.”  
Rhoe walked in at that, it looked like had just finished getting changed into his pjamas.  
"I think it’s a really good idea as well."  
"Fae hearing ok. I couldn’t help it."  
"If you enjoy training with him tomorrow maybe you could make it a thing until he leaves."  
"He leaves in a month."  
"It would be good to see what he could teach you about your magic. And the good thing is you guys are equal in power which means you shouldn’t have to hold back."  
"Ok I think we are getting to far ahead of ourselves."  
"Ok well just try tomorrow out and see how it goes."


End file.
